


Una vita legata al polso

by Kikky



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amadeus|Amedeo Sebastiani/Giovanna, Multi, Pls se qualcuna delle persone interessate legge vi prego non picchiatemi lo so anch'io, Polyamory, Raga questa fic è borderline per le fic su persone reali, Rosario Fiorello/Susanna Biondo, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, ci sono un sacco di riferimenti alla vita reale, mai più di ora è necessario ricordare che le fic sono lavori totalmente parodici
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: Non aveva molto da dire, perché il nome non era simile a nulla che avesse mai visto.“Dev'essere una ragazza con genitori strani” sentenziò suo padre, e sua sorella concordò con lui. L’altra sorella invece non sembrò abbastanza interessata all'evento da partecipare al dibattito. Peccato, lei era la più creativa tra loro.“Certo che è strano però, chiamare propria figlia ‘Ama’.”“Sarà un diminutivo?”......................................Anche Amedeo aveva un nome sul polso. Un nome strano almeno quanto il suo, una parola che Rosario aveva riconosciuto perché appartenente al suo dialetto d’origine.“Toh, ‘Ciuri’! Pensavo di avere un nome particolare e tu arrivi con una certa e siciliana ‘Fiore’? Mi sento un po’ meno speciale ora”, aveva esclamato fingendo teatralmente di essere indignato.
Relationships: Amadeus | Amedeo Sebastiani/Rosario Fiorello
Kudos: 3





	Una vita legata al polso

**Author's Note:**

> Poly rights? Poly rights. Originariamente pubblicata su Tumblr il 9 marzo 2020.

Rosario aveva sedici anni quando sul suo polso apparve il nome della sua anima gemella.

Quella del giorno del suo compleanno era una bella mattinata piena d’aspettativa. Il sole di maggio faceva capolino in modo ormai deciso, le giornate andavano a scaldarsi sempre più e la scuola per quel giorno poteva anche saltare, dai.

All’inizio non riuscì a notare alcun cambiamento nella pelle del polso destro. Oh, giusto. Aveva gli occhi ancora pieni di sonno. Si alzò a sedere e strinse delicatamente il polso tra le dita.

Che fosse destinato a non avere alcuna persona accanto a lui?

A volte poteva accadere di non avere alcun nome, certo, ma era sempre un’occasione socialmente considerata molto triste. Rosario non riusciva a capirne il perché, visto che di solito le persone senza nome sembravano stare benissimo così.

Sbatté le palpebre e strofinò via il sonno rimanente. Faceva parte anche lui delle persone senza anima gemella?

Un bagliore bianco nel polso incriminato attirò la sua attenzione. Oh, il nome c’era. Il nome c’era!

“È uscito? Faccelo vedere, facci vedere il nome!” gridò suo fratello più piccolo arrampicandosi nel letto. Rosario gli fece in automatico un po’ di spazio. Non aveva molto da dire, perché il nome non era simile a nulla che avesse mai visto. Ben presto tutta la famiglia si avvicinò al suo letto.

“Dev’essere una ragazza con genitori strani” sentenziò suo padre, e sua sorella concordò con lui. L’altra sorella invece non sembrò abbastanza interessata all’evento da partecipare al dibattito. Peccato, lei era la più creativa tra loro.

“Certo che è strano però, chiamare propria figlia ‘Ama’.”

“Sarà un diminutivo?” propose sua madre. Rosario scosse la testa, confuso.

“Diminutivo di cosa?”  
“Am...Am…Amelia? Amanda? Amina? Amaretto…!”

“Amaretto non è un nome!”

“Sarebbe divertente se lo fosse, no?”

“Amedea!” esclamò la sorella che fino a tempo prima pareva totalmente disinteressata.

“Il diminutivo di Amedea sarebbe Ame, no?”

La bambina fece spallucce e gettò le braccia attorno al collo di Rosario, subito seguita dal fratellino.

“Non importa tanto il nome, oggi è il tuo compleanno! Tanti auguri fratellone!”

“Auguri!” urlò l’altra sorella, che prese la rincorsa e saltò anche lei su per unirsi all’abbraccio.

“ _Cientu ri sti iuonna_!”

  


> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  


La radio andava benissimo,  i suoi colleghi erano meravigliosi e non avrebbe cambiato assolutamente nulla della sua vita  nemmeno se qualche ipotetico genio della lampada gliel’avesse proposto . 

Rosario era un intrattenitore nato.  Stava facendo gran successo in quel campo, prometteva molto bene e, sopratutto, trovava sempre un sacco di giovani con cui sbizzarrirsi. 

Aveva conosciuto negli anni centinaia, se non pure migliaia di persone . Non aveva mai  conosciuto alcuna Ama. 

Non che gli importasse più di tanto, visto che era felice con le sue avventure di una notte e le conquiste più persistenti, seppur brevi, servivano a curare il suo stato d’ansia continuo. Continuava a ripetersi che dopotutto lui non era un bravo ragazzo, non sarebbe stato a suo agio in una vera relazione a lungo termine.

Dall’altro canto però c’era Amedeo.

Di due anni più piccolo, quel giovane era l’opposto di quello che ci si aspetta quando  s i sente parlare di deejay: composto, abbottonato, fin troppo sobrio e timidino, ma bravo nel suo lavoro e di carattere squisito  verso  chi riusciva ad avvicinarsi a lui  nel modo giusto .  Un ragazzo che si poteva dire quasi l’opposto di lui, un ragazzo d’oro.

Anche Amedeo aveva un nome sul polso. Un nome strano almeno quanto il suo , una parola che Rosario aveva riconosciuto  perché appartenente al suo dialetto d’origine .

“Toh, ‘Ciuri’! Pensavo di avere un nome particolare e tu arrivi con una certa e siciliana ‘Fiore’? Mi sento un po’ meno speciale ora”, aveva esclamato fingendo teatralmente di essere indignato.

Amedeo aveva una graziosa particolarità: una risata particolarmente contagiosa e gradevole. Rosario avrebbe potuto ascoltarlo ridere per ore, e a volte lo faceva, quando erano soli (il che accadeva più spesso di quanto potesse e volesse ammettere, seppur non era decisione propriamente conscia) e lui in vena di battute .

“E se fosse un certo e siciliano Fiore?” aveva replicato Amedeo con le orecchie di un forte color rubino.

“Perchè, a te piacciono i maschi? Sei gay?”

Amedeo aveva subito negato. Chi non l’avrebbe fatto? Rosario, che per nome d’arte si era messo  _Fiorello_ e guarda caso era pure siciliano , ma non aveva minimamente colto la coincidenza, rise di gusto.

“Nemmeno io sono gay.”

  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  


Amedeo era un uomo sposato.

Cominciava a fare carriera come conduttore televisivo, ad avere un lavoro abbastanza sicuro, una famiglia e una vita decisamente più stabile rispetto a quella di semplice  deejay o  radiofonico.  Finalmente poteva permettersi un po’ di tranquillità dopo una vita passata a correre per tutta l’Italia a fare serate.

E ppure c’era ancora qualcosa che gli sfuggiva.

Non aveva ancora trovato la sua Ciuri.  Non che gli importasse;  dopotutto  solo i vecchi romantici credeva no davvero alla questione dell’anima gemella.

Non che non ci avesse quasi creduto, un po’ di tempo prima.

Aveva provato a chiamar e sua moglie così per qualche tempo, tanto per dare un senso alle linee bianche sul suo polso, ma aveva smesso velocemente.  Non suonava...giusto. Nonostante le sue origini, non sentiva quel dialetto come suo. 

Quella sera avvenne tutto troppo velocemente.

Era il 1995. Il suo caro amico, l’ormai affermato comico Rosario Fiorello, era prossimo a partecipare a Sanremo, con la sua coda di capelli ben curata e gli occhi neri che l’avevano sempre attirato in qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere appieno.

Era bastata qualche birra al bar.

Baciare il proprio migliore amico in un viottolo deserto non sembrana una cattiva idea dopo quelle birre, né lo sembrava abbassarsi in ginocchio davanti a lui come una delle tante prostitute che si trovavano in quella zona, e sopratutto non lo sembrava onorare l’amicizia in modo tutt’altro che amichevole.

Il nome sul polso di Rosario sembrava avere così tanto senso ora che quasi poteva permettersi di supporre che quell’ “Ama” non fosse altro che l’abbreviazione del suo nome d’arte,  _Amadeus_ . 

“Ama” era anche il nome che Rosario aveva pronunciato in un sospiro mentre dalla sua bocca volava via una nuvola di condensa nell’aria fredda della notte romana.

Non si era mai sentito così vivo.

  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  


L’immagine dei capelli di Rosario tra le sue mani continuava a tormentarlo.

Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva sentire la pelle liscia delle sue gambe, sotto di sé la curva delicata della schiena e il rumore, quel misto di ansimi e corpi uniti che risuonava come un eco tra le mura di quel piccolo motel di provincia dove avevano preso l’abitudine di incontrarsi.

Entrambi erano troppo conosciuti ormai per passare inosservati altrove.

La danza era sempre la stessa. Macchina, parcheggio a tre isolati di distanza, occhiali scuri, sciarpa; nome falso, sempre lo stesso, la perenne scusa della carta d’identità perduta.

Le due stanze vicine, nello stesso pianerottolo. Una sola avrebbe destato sospetti. L’incontro all’una di notte, l’ora in cui il mondo chiude gli occhi e non vede.

Era la seconda volta che veniva scoperto.

La prima era stata per caso, una telefonata presa su dalla persona sbagliata e i sospetti rivelatisi veri; la seconda Amedeo era senza un luogo in cui dormire, l’unica compagna una valigia riempita in fretta.

Qualche vestito, documenti, una penna e l’auto, compagna fedele di tutti quegli incontri, che non sapeva dove andare e girava le stesse strade di una vita, ora rese impossibili da percorrere da troppi ricordi, troppe cose andate male. Era tormentato dal rimorso.

Il motel certo non era stato l’unico argomento di discussione prima dell’arrivo a quel punto, non era stata l’unica pecca di quella relazione che ormai già andava alla deriva da un po’, magra consolazione. Non che importasse più di tanto, visto che in casa non poteva più entrare in ogni caso.

Nella luce di un lampione, all’ennesima rotonda, lo sguardo gli sfuggì sul polso.  L e lettere rilucevano pallide e  sicure.  Non fremevano né prudevano, sintomo che lui non c’era.

Ciuri non poteva raggiungerlo quella notte. Era solo.

Questa volta era inutile parcheggiare a tre isolati di distanza. La sciarpa, gli occhiali, il nome falso: tutti inutili. Il proprietario finse di non riconoscerlo, eppure gli diede la solita stanza, quella senza finestre, piccola ma accogliente, un po’ decadente ma resa accettabile dall’abitudine.

La camera non gli era mai parsa  così vuota.

  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  


Non era raro che i nomi sui polsi non combaciassero con quello dell’altro. Non che fosse importante. Dopotutto, chi credeva davvero alla storia delle anime gemelle?

Giovanna osservò le tre lettere incise sulla pelle sottile del suo polso. Lettere che aveva appena sentito pronunciare dalla persona che l’aveva appena invitata a prendere un caffè, dopo lavoro, tanto per passare il tempo tra una registrazione e l’altra.

“Chiamami pure Ama.”

Ne avevano parlato qualche giorno prima, durante una pausa tra colleghi; lei aveva segnato ben in mente le cinque, pallide lettere sul polso del conduttore.

“Oh. Non ci avevo pensato, perdonami. Il tuo nome.”

Lui avvampò e d’istinto tirò giù la manica del braccio destro, quasi a voler coprire il suo.

“Non preoccuparti, va benissimo così.” sorrise lei confortante. Non era stupida, sapeva che i sentimenti per una persona non dipendevano da quella strana cicatrice che appariva alla giovanissima età di sedici anni. Voleva provarci lo stesso.

“Hai mai incontrato la tua Ciuri?” chiese per far conversazione. Lui abbassò lo sguardo. Domanda sbagliata.

“In un certo senso,” disse piano, “e in un’altro no.”

“Va sempre così. Pochi trovano la propria anima gemella. Senza contare che sono rare le volte in cui effettivamente esiste, e quasi mai questa corrisponde al nome sul polso. Espresso?”

“Espresso, grazie. Già, trovare la persona giusta è...complicato.”

“Chissà, magari ce l’hai davanti proprio in questo momento e non te ne sei ancora accorto!”

Risero nervosamente. Erano colleghi dopotutto, solo buoni colleghi che volevano approfondire un po’ la conoscenza per trasformarla in amicizia, no? La regola “non avere relazioni con conduttori” andava affievolendosi molto in fretta nei suoi pensieri.

Il polso le continuava a prudere. Doveva avere qualche reazione allergica. Che fosse qualche prodotto utilizzato in quel bar?

“Chissà.”

Senza pensarci strofinò il polso contro il vestito per alleviare un po’ il fastidio. Ora che ci pensava, era una reazione che le capitava spesso quando si trovava vicino a lui. Un pensiero assurdo le attraversò la mente.

Che avesse trovato il suo Ama?

Forse le leggende sull’anima gemella non erano così false come credeva.

  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  


La scelta di una nuova casa  è sempre un passo importante nella vita di una persona,  Rosario lo sapeva bene,  e per quello non aveva consigliato alcun edificio ad Ama, seppur gli avesse dato dei consigli generali . 

Nulla poteva però prepararlo alla conoscenza del nuovo proprietario dell’appartamento sotto al suo.

Chiavi in mano, abiti sobri, sguardo gentile: a giudicare dalla reazione, Amedeo era rimasto sbalordito almeno quanto lui. Era in compagnia di un agente immobiliare e una donna.

Oh, dunque non era il nuovo proprietario, capì con un moto di malinconia, ma in veste di semplice visitatore.

Lo salutò come avrebbe fatto con un amico, e in effetti lo era, amico di lunga, lunghissima data, e di intimità elevatissima.

Si unì al gruppo e intrattene un po’ durante il giro della casa. Finse realmente di star lì ad accogliere un amico, come se non stesse disperatamente cercando un motivo per essergli vicino, sentire di nuovo quel meraviglioso pizzicore al polso, così compreso e così nascosto da far bene e male allo stesso tempo.

C’era stato un tempo in cui non immaginava nemmeno come la presenza della propria anima gemella potesse influenzare la sua vita, ed eccolo ora, a fare lo scemo pur di ricevere le sue attenzioni, e la sua risata, oh, così necessaria e familiare,  unico suono oltre la sua voce ad avere il potere di calmarlo. 

A vrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per sentirlo ridere.

Ecco, ecco. Le lettere diventarono spesse sotto i polpastrelli, come tatuaggio di recente fattura, e presero a prudere in modo piacevole, un vago pizzicore elettrico che gli liberava l’anima. Quel sentore gli era mancato più di quanto si aspettasse.

Fu l’agente immobiliare ad invitarlo all’uscita poco prima che arrivasse il momento conclusivo della visita, nonostante tutti i suoi tentativi di restare.

Non poté che sperare il meglio e cercare di spiare invano dalla tromba delle scale se riusciva a sentire qualche novità; ahimè, erano rimasti dentro casa e avevano chiuso la porta.

La gioia che provò a rivedere il suo Ama qualche settimana dopo davanti alla soglia, quattro scatole già poggiate davanti e chiavi in mano, fu molto più che immensa.

  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  


Fu Susanna (detta Susy) la prima ad accorgersi degli sguardi che incorrevano tra suo marito e il nuovo vicino di casa.

Un vecchio amico, aveva detto? Nel suo polso destro spiccavano in glorioso bianco le stesse lettere che decoravano il suo.

Doveva fare qualcosa.

Non fu difficile riunire tutti sotto lo stesso tetto, sopratutto perché Rosario, suo marito, e il suo migliore amico Amedeo erano inseparabili e le cercavano tutte pur di vedersi. Convincere la moglie Giovanna, fu altrettanto semplice.

Eccole dunque, quattro persone sedute attorno a un tavolo che discutevano sul loro futuro. Due di loro avevano il polso marcato con cinque lettere, gli altri con tre.

Il rischio di ritornare alle vecchie abitudini era elevato, amplificato dalla nuova vicinanza. Questa volta, però sarebbe andata diversamente, perché finalmente c’era abbastanza dialogo e condivisione da poter permettere che tutti si accorgessero immediatamente degli evidenti rischi e del loro incredibile affetto, e addirittura si provava per la prima volta a non sopprimere affatto il sentimento, ma al contrario canalizzarlo e regolarizzarlo.

Parlarono per ore.

Era etico? Era necessario? Si optò per l’eccezione, la consapevolezza del segreto coltivato in famiglia, ma accettato nel migliore dei climi, discusso, deciso e concordato, con regole e modi verso cui tutti erano d’accordo.

Nella restrizione c’era il sollievo di essere allo scoperto.

Si rise persino, e si scherzò, e ci fu un bacio, fugace e incoraggiato, splendido, pieno nel suo essere finalmente compreso.

  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  


Fiorello aveva cinquantanove anni quando l’uomo di cui portava il nome in polso gli chiese di essere al suo fianco durante uno degli eventi televisivi più importanti d’Italia.

“Ma scherzi?”

Il sorriso di Amadeus era fin troppo ampio per poter essere una battuta.

“Tempo fa ti feci una promessa, ricordi? Nel caso in cui uno di noi due finisse a condurre Sanremo ci sarebbe stato anche l’altro.”

Ricordava bene. Erano così giovani allora che al solo pensiero poteva sentire i capelli ingrigirsi.

“Quel caso si è presentato.”

Ascoltò quelle parole più incredulo che mai.

“Ti hanno proposto di condurre Sanremo?”

Il suo sorriso non scemò mentre annuiva trattenendo a stento l’eccitazione. Ah, che tempi, che tempi meravigliosi! Fiorello lo abbracciò con quanta forza aveva in corpo.

“Lo sapevo che sarebbe successo! Cosa ti dicevo? Hai visto che ce l’hai fatta?”

Il polso prudeva piacevolmente mentre lo prendeva per le guance e gli schioccava un veloce bacio sulle labbra. Non si sarebbe mai stancato di sentire la risata della sua anima gemella, nemmeno dopo trentacinque anni di conoscenza.

“Quindi ci sarai?”

“Ma scherzi? Certo che ci sarò,” disse accarezzandolo dolcemente,

“Non potrei mai lasciarti sopra quel palco durante un attacco d’ansia, no?”

Risero entrambi.

“Sempre che non debba consolare i tuoi, di attacchi d’ansia”

“Smettila e fammi un po’ crogiolare nella notizia! Ma com’è che ti hanno chiamato? Non c’era proprio nessuno migliore disponibile, eh?”

“Pensavano di chiamare te, ma poi hanno detto che eri troppo bravo e avresti fatto sfiguare tutti gli altri.”

“Sai che passeremo tutto il tempo a grattarci il polso, vero?”

Ci fu una breve pausa. Come deciso durante la cena in famiglia, nessuno aveva mai confidato al mondo la loro unione.

“Ama, se il mondo se ne accorgerà, cosa molto probabile, avremo un bel po’ di cose da spiegare. Ti senti pronto per questo?”

Amadeus sorrise e lo baciò dolcemente.

“Finché ci sei tu accanto a me, Ciuri, per me potrebbe pure crollare il mondo e il mio unico rimpianto sarebbe quello di non aver passato abbastanza tempo con te.”


End file.
